TailRed
" I destroyed your sword ! What ? A second sword ??? " " I don't have Twin Tails for nothing, ya know !!! " ''---''TailRed ____________________________________________ Tail Red (テイルレッド Teiru Reddo?) / Sōji Mitsuka (観束 総二 Mitsuka Sōji?) Tail Red Voiced by: Sumire Uesaka (Japanese); Bryn Apprill (English) Soji voiced by: Nobunaga Shimazaki (Japanese); Austin Tindle (English) _____________________________________________ Appearance Tailred is an atomically correct teenage girl who is a slightly smaller and younger version of Soji Mitsuka. She has a thin, lanky body, short arms and small hands. She appears to be underweight, but that just makes her light and nimble in movement and battle stance. Despite being in her early to mid teens, she has yet to develop a noticeable bust, making her look similar to TailBlue. As such, her tight-fitting battle outfit shows her noticeably flat chest. TailRed has very long hair, with bangs that cover her forehead and the side of her head, and twin tails that reach almost to her ankles, and are done up in the twin tails hairstyle. Her twin tails are held with stylized, triangle shaped hair barrettes, which serve as a repository for her Tail Gear Tools. Her hair color is that of bold, bright red, with the tips of her twin tails changing from red to flaming yellow. She has a round face with typical little girl 'big eyes', deep violet in color, and a medium beige skin tone. She has a blunt chin and a thin neck. The red and white themed Tail Gear that TailRed wears in battle resembles a little girl's one piece tank swim suit, but with stylized armor on her arms, hips, and legs, with extra features and ornaments. Underneath her leg armor, she wears black stockings, but without a garter belt. Ankle boots are added for extra reinforcement and protection. She wears black gloves to protect her hands. Her twin tails are held by large triangle plastic barrettes that open up to resemble a pair of wings. Her main weapon is two twin swords that are concealed in her hair barrettes. TailRed also wears wing-shaped ornaments that are affixed to her hips. The only bare and exposed part of her body is her upper thighs and upper arms and shoulders. When she is using only one of her swords, it sometimes seems to be on fire, being engulfed with red and yellow flames. Personality After Soji goes through a Henshin ( Transformation Sequence ), they take on the physical appearance and mentality of an adolescent, teenage girl, who at the beginning of her first battle with an Elemelian, names herself, " TailRed ". TailRed retains all the memories that Soji has, but now must function with a female mind and body. Her first efforts to direct her body, and command her power suit, called TailGear, have to be learned during the heat of her first battle with Lizardguildy. However, TailRed learns quick and fast, using her small, light body to maneuver around Lizardguildy with speed and agility. Just as quick, TailRed learns how to access and use her weapons. With some difficulty, TailRed overcomes and vanquishes Lizardguildy, using a combination of her power attributes, as well as her ability to 'think fast on her feet'. Later, with TailRed gaining more experience and self-confidence, she becomes adept in battle, and she is able to defeat a powered-up Dragguildy, the Leader of the Elemelians. Due to her female alter ego, Tail Red, becoming popular quickly after her debut in battle at the Exhibition Hall, and since she had become the first Twin Tail Warrior to transform and engage the monsters in battle, Tail Red becomes the leader of the Twin Tail Warriors. TailRed is surprisingly adept at organizational skills and leadership abilities, something that Soji lacks. However, she is hampered somewhat by her habit of not thinking things through before she acts. She is fierce in battle, is proud but not overly confident in her abilities. However, TailRed sometimes becomes distracted, and this personality trait of hers gets her into trouble when Foxguildy uses a clone take advantage of that and to lure her into a indefensible sentimental mood. Later, her self-confidence is damaged during a battle late in the series, but she eventually recovers it with a dream sequence wherein she reviews and is reminded to always follow her true conscience and free will. TailRed is very compassionate, and will help out any who are being oppressed, especially girls who are having their twin tail attribute stolen from them by the Elemelians. Her Tail Gear tools are Blazer Blade, Brake Release, Aura Pillar, and Grand Blazer (炎の剣ブレイザーブレイド Honō no Ken Bureizā Bureido?). In Episode 4 of the anime, she gains two power-up forms: Riser Chain and Faller Chain. As shown in Episode 12, she later gains Ultimate Chain (her strongest form) after regaining her Twintail Elémera, by accessing the power in the twin barrettes that Twoearle had given to her, thereby restoring that which she lost when Spiderguildy had inflicted mental and emotional damage to her in a previous encounter. The Red Tail Gear Tools Blazer Blade Stored inside TailRed's twin tail hair barrettes are two molecularity compressed and digitized doubled bladed swords, one in each hair barrette. To access her swords, TailRed merely has to hover her hand over the top of the barrette, and the sword will begin to reassemble pixel by pixel, beginning with the sword's handle grip, and continuing to converge and assemble throughout the length of the instrument. She then moves her hand up and away from her twin tail, and by the positioning of her hand, directs just where the sword is to finish forming. When this action is completed, TailRed now has the sword in her grasp, and can move it in whatever motion she pleases. The sword can be used either as is, or it can be ignited and set aflame with fire encircling the blade by means of Brake Release. Another identical second sword is stored in her other twin tail barrette, and can be accessed in the same way. TailRed eventually learns how to either use one sword in her dominate ( right ) hand, plus she learns how to use both swords in both hands. Several of the Elemelians are quite impressed with her swordswomanship. When finished with her sword(s), they will decompose, pixelate, and be transferred and stored to her barrettes until the next use is called up. ;Brake Release (Red Tail Gear ) ; Both TailRed's swords have the ability to be held horizontal, and then split apart at and down the center of the double edged blade. Once split, the now double blades will ignite with fire coming from the split area between the two halves of the blade. However, the two blades are still joined at the hilt. That fire can be directed to encircle the two blades, as well as projecting outward like a blowtorch. ;Aura Pillar TailRed can call up a Power Beam, called Aura Pillar. The Aura Pillar is stored in the medallion affixed to the front of her little girl's leotard bodysuit, at the center of her flat chest. The power is then directed from the medallion to her red Henshin bracelet, which can then be converted into a beam and can be directed to any angle or length that she needs. Most often, she directs the yellow-white beam upward, where it angles upward, then reverses direction and comes down at a slightly different angle. The Aura Pillar is usually strong enough to effect and disrupt the nervous system of the Elemelian. This results in the monster beginning to lose power, which usually ends up with them being unable to move, or to move in unexpected ways. ;Grand Blazer ; When TailRed's sword is in Brake Release mode, that is, when it has been split in half to make two blades that are separated, but joined at the hilt, and has been ignited to produce fire between the halves, she then can access another variation of the sword. When the Brake Release sword is poised to be used to strike, another power boost can be used to increase the cutting or slashing motion of the sword. When that power boost is called up, the sword converts to Grand Blazer mode, with the result that it can be even more effective and powerful to however TailRed directs it's use. Grand Blazer is usually strong enough to cause a slash mark or a dent to be put on the armor of the Elemelian, causing them to begin to lose power. When that happens, they either retreat, or explode in a fireball that results in a substance compression and conversion that ends up as a diamond like crystal orb. Category:Characters